Underneath the Starlight
by WhiskeyGirl-xo
Summary: Love can be found in all sorts of places. For Adrianna Moore and Sirius Black, their journey began underneath the stars.
1. Reminiscing

Chapter 1: Reminiscing.

Adrianna Moore sat in her room looking up at the stars. She did this every night, as it was a way to get all of her thoughts from the day in order. And tonight, her mind was on one person.

Sirius Black.

She knew she should have been thinking about him, but Merlin, he was so hot. She had spent half of the summer at her Best friend, James Potter's, house and therefore saw Sirius everyday. Speaking of James Potter, she remembered the first day she met him.

_Flashback _

_Adrianna sat at the park swinging on the swing set when all of a sudden she was pushed to the ground._

_She looked up and saw a bispeckled , jet black haired boy grinning down at her._

_" Hi, im James Potter, but you can call me James" the boy said  
"Hi, im Adrianna Moore, but you can call me KK. That's what my mom-mom calls me and I like it better than my own name." she said  
"That's a nice name" James said  
"Thanks, can you get up, your kind of squishing me" she asked  
"Sorry about that" he replied  
"That's alright "she said  
"Want to be my best friend?" he asked. Adrianna just looked at him for a moment and than said  
"Uhm sure ok." She smiled._

_End flashback  
_

And since that day, they have been inseparable. James is about 5'11 with messy jet black hair and rich, hazel eyes. At times he can be a cocky son of a bitch but she still loves him all the same. Adrianna has always been there for James, and James has always been there for her. Whether it is a shoulder to cry on, someone to hug, someone to tell your deepest secrets too, or someone to just laugh with. Adrianna had the most amazing blue/gray eyes and rich strawberry blonde hair that reached the middle of her back. She smiled all the time. In fact, the only person that has seen her cry is James and Lily Evans, her other best friend. Lily Evans was a pretty girl. She had the most amazing emerald eyes with long flowing red hair that reached the middle of her back.

And she absolutely hated James Potter.

It was hard being best friends with two people that hated each other, but Adrianna found a way. She knew there were things that she could talk to James about, and James only. But, there were also things she could talk to Lily about, and Lily only.

Shaking her head, she decided to get into bed since she was going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. She was so excited to see Lily and James and the Marauders. Smirking, she thought of the Marauders. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew made up the Marauders. A group devoted to pranks, torturing Slytherins, more pranks, annoying professors, pranks and torturing Slytherins. As she climbed into bed she thought of how her 7th year would be. She hoped for a normal last year.

Little did she know, this year, would be anything but normal.

this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. So, dont be too harsh. If it sucks, they just say it sucks. Don't start bitching me out please. Thanks. )


	2. Train Rides & Realizations

I dont own Harry Potter. :)

Chapter 2: Train Rides and Realizations.

Adrianna woke up the next morning so excited. Her 7th year of hogwarts started today and this year would be the year that she would get Sirius Black. She looked out her window; sadly, the weather was the opposite of her mood. It was pouring down rain and the sky gave an overall gloomy feeling.

She sighed, looking down at her clock. It read 9:00, which meant she had about an hour and a half until she had to leave. She jumped into the shower and came out half an hour later dressed with her hair and make-up done. Looking approved at her look she went down to find her parents.

"Mum, you home?" she yelled. Looking down she found a note from her mother and father.

_KK, _

_Your father and I are so sorry about leaving you on your first day of 7th year but we got called to do some emergency work in the States and won't be back till New Years. We feel horrible sweetie, we really do. To make it up to you, we will allow you to invite a few friends to stay over during the Christmas holidays. James' parents are expecting to see you in their fireplace at 10:00 so don't be late. We'll write soon, we promise  
Love Always,  
Mum and Dad_

She stood staring at the letter for a few minutes and then sighed. Her parents would never change. They were hardly ever around, and they missed her last 3 birthdays and Christmases. Shaking her head, she grabbed her trunk and walked over to the fireplace. She grabbed a pinch of flew powder and yelled "The Potters' "

"KK!" yelled James. She looked up and saw James running towards her with his arms wide open and a huge smile on his face.  
"JAMES!" she yelled, and jumped into his arms.

They stood there for about 5 minutes when a familiar voice behind James said, " Are you ever going to put her down and allow someone else to hug her?" For a minute, Camille stopped breathing for a moment and looked up and James. He winked at her and put her down. He was the only one that knew about Adrianna's feelings for Sirius. She grinned and looked at Sirius. "Padfoot, its good to see you again sweetie." She said. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as he hugged her tightly. "Good too see you again too KK." He smiled. God she loved his smile, it was so bright and he had the cutest dimples. Sirius Black was about 5'10 with elegant black hair that fell to his cheekbone. His blue/gray eyes were almost hypnotizing, like you could get lost in them forever.

"Adrianna, sweetheart how are you doing?" said a voice from the doorway. She turned and saw Mrs. Potter smiling at her.  
" Hello Mrs. Potter, I'm doing alright. How about you?"  
"Just fine sweetie. Leave your trunk by the door, we'll be leaving in about 20 minutes." She turned and walked back into the kitchen. Sighing she thought about her parents. Why couldn't she have parents like the Potters? They were always there for their children whenever they needed them. Sure they were busy, but they never went on 5 month long trips, and they never forgot James' birthday. Did they not care about her? She was on the verge of tears when James pulled her into a bear hug.

"What's wrong sweetie?" he asked softly.  
"My parents left again James, again. They wont be back until New Years. They just got back from Russia a week ago and they left again. Do they not care about me?" she cried into his chest. She could feel Sirius' look and knew he was watching her and James.  
"No, sweetie they care. They do, who could not care about you. Dry your eyes now. Everything will be all right, don't worry you've got me." He said. James voice was always soothing to her. It had been since childhood. She would go to James whenever she was scared, especially during storms, and he would just hold her until she calmed down.  
"You've got me too, and don't you forget that!" Sirius said in a somewhat serious manner, though you could tell there was a hint of sarcasm behind it.  
"Thanks guys. " She smiled.  
"James, again, congratulations on becoming Head Boy. The Slytherins are going to have an awful year aren't they." She grinned.  
"Haha you bet they are. They wont know what's hit them this term. Right Padfoot." He said.  
"You betcha Prongs. I cannot wait to see Snivellus' face when he sees you with your head boy badge on." He said laughing so hard, he was crying.  
"Everyone ready?" Mr. Potter asked from the fireplace. " Adrianna, you first." He said handing her flew powder. She grabbed her trunk and through the powder down while screaming "Kings Cross Station!"

She stepped out of the fireplace and looked around. It was about 10:30, seeing that she had half an hour before the train left, she waited for James and Sirius. Meanwhile, back at the house James pulled Sirius aside and asked him how he felt about Adrianna.  
"Padfoot, man, are you ever going to tell her how you feel?" he asked.  
"I don't know man. I don't know if she feels the same way." He said with a sad tone.  
"She does bro, trust me, she does." James told him as he stepped into the fireplace.

10 minutes later, James and Sirius came out of the fireplace and went with Adrianna through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾.  
"Lets go find a compartment, shall we." She says. She is feeling a lot better than she was this morning. James always knew what to say, and it felt good to know that Sirius would always be there as well.  
"We shall" James and Sirius answered simultaneously.  
They found a compartment towards the back of the train where they met Remus and Peter. They asked how there summers were and the marauders talked about the first prank they planned to pull. Honestly, she said to herself, those boys would never change. Lily came into the compartment looking pissed followed by a very pleased James.  
"I cannot believe Potter is head boy. I'm going to kill Albus Dumbledore." She said glaring at James.  
"Lighten up Evans, I'm not that bad" he said, with a smile on his face. Half way through the journey to Hogwarts, Remus and Peter left to go talk to other friends, while Lily and James went on patrol so It was just Adrianna and Sirius. It was pretty quiet so Adrianna decided to break the ice and start a conversation.  
" So, Sirius, how was the rest of your summer?" she asked.  
"Shitty to say the least. My damn family tried to get me to come back home. I told them no, they followed me everywhere." He said. You could almost feel the hatred he had towards his family.  
"I'm so sorry." She said. She really did mean it. She always hated the Blacks, except for Sirius.  
"Its alright, I don't care really. They can all go to hell" he said.  
A few more minutes passed by before Sirius said something that shocked her, but would remember for the rest of her life.  
"You know I'll always here for you Adrianna. Whenever you need me day and night. I care for you so much and I want to see you happy. I don't want to see you crying. It kills me when I see you cry. So if you ever need anything. Please don't hesitate to come to me." He said. And boy did he mean it.  
"Thank you." I said. I could feel the tears and tried as hard as I could to hold them back, but it was no use.  
" Oh no, Im sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" he said rushing over to hug me.  
"No, I know you didn't. Its just that, no one besides James has ever said something that sweet to me. No one other then James has cared for me." She cried. Im doing to much of this today she though. Enough crying! Pull yourself together girl!  
"Well I meant it." He said into her hair as he held her. He just rocked her in his lap until they both fell asleep. The last thing she thought of before she aloud sleep to take her over was her feelings for Sirius she finally realized that was falling for Sirius Black.

Sirius' last thoughts were the same; He was falling, and falling hard, for Adrianna Moore.

Well? im trying, i really am. lol.


	3. Best Friends Know you Better

Chapter 3

"Sirius, KK wake up!" James yelled, causing Sirius to jump and drop me

"Damn you James." I grumbled.

"Sorry sweetie, but we'll be at Hogsmead station in about 5 minutes so you and Sirius should get changed into your robs." He said.

"Yeah fine ok" I said, walking out of the compartment.

As the train pulled into the station, me, the Marauders and Lily ran through the rain and jumped into the first carriage we found, pushing the younger kids out of the way of course.

"So, is everyone excited for our last year at Hogwarts?" asked Lily.

"I'll miss it so much." I said Getting nods of agreement from James and Remus.

"It'll be weird," said Sirius " This is our last year. We wont be back on the train next year for a new term. We wont have the protection we have now. It'll be scary, especially with Voldemort and his followers running around." He ended in a serious tone.

"Yeah I know what you mean Sirius." I said blushing. Thank god no one could see it thought, I should really stop doing that.

"All right, you party-poopers. You're making us miserable. Lets just worry about all that sad stuff later and concentrate on making the most of our last year here." Said James.

The 6 of them exited the carriages and went to find a spot at the Gryffindor table. They found 6 empty seats closest to the doors and sat down. James was closest to the door; I was beside him and Remus beside me. Lily was opposite of me with Sirius on her right and Peter on her left. We sat there, waiting for the sorting to be over. Once it was over, Dumbledore stood up and began giving his usual beginning of year speech.

"Welcome one and all to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to make a few announcements before we begin tonight's feast, if that's alright with you Mr. Black and you as well Mr. Potter." He said with that well known glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Its fine Professor, but make it quick were starving over here." Said James, while Sirius nodded his head and agreed.

"Yes well, thank you Gentlemen. I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest Is out of bounds to all students" looking hard at the Marauders who were looking around as if to say 'who us?' " Also, in 2 weeks time there will be a Fall Ball, organized and set up by our Head Boy, James Potter, and our Head Girl, Lily Evans. With that said, tuck in!"

"I love Hogwarts food! I'd like to thank all of the house elves before I graduate for keeping me fed all these years. " Stated Sirius with food in his mouth.

"Sirius, chew with your mouth closed" yelled Lily.  
"Sorry Lils" he smiled.  
"Don't call me Lils." She said, annoyed.  
"Yes Lils" he said. Laughing, along with James.

"There's nothing funny here Potter" she said, annoyed as she left the great hall.

Honestly, I love Lily and all but why was she being so rude to James. He really didn't do anything wrong. I looked over to him and saw the hurt and the pain on his face. I had to do something.

"James, sweetie, can I talk to you really quick?" I asked.  
"Sure." He smiled, though I knew it was forced.

Once We were out of earshot, I pulled him into the kind of hug I knew he needed. He just wrapped his arms around my waist and sighed into my hair. I could tell a lot was on his mind. But that would come later, right now. He needed a hug. 

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked. Hopefully I helped.  
"Yes, sweetie, I am. Thank you. You always know exactly what I need." He said while smiling.  
"Hey, what can I say, it's a gift." I replied. "You know, she really does like you. She just doesn't see it yet. Give her sometime and she'll come around.  
"I just wish she knew how much I love her, and that I don't mean to be the way I am. I just cant help it around her. Does that make any sense?"  
"Yes, James it does. Just be you around her. That's all you can do, and trust me, she'll fall In love with the James I know. The sweet, loving, overall good James. Not the prankster, troublemaker, cocky son of a bitch all of Hogwarts knows." I said, seriously.  
"Your right. Its time that James Potter changed. Thank you sweetheart, for talking with me. But you, and me we need to talk later about you and my other best friend. But for now, I have Head duties to attend to. " He said. He kissed my forehead and left to rally up the first years.

I went back to dinner and looked around, seeing that everyone left, I sat down and had a quiet dinner. I was able to do a lot of thinking though. I made a piece of parchment and a quill appear and made myself a list of goals to accomplish this year.

_7th year to-do list_

1. Fall In love.  
2. Get accepted into the Auror program  
3. Graduate in the top 5 of my class.  
4. Make my friendships stronger, and lose the ones I don't need.

Looking at my list I realized that I could get it all accomplished this year. The first and last one were the most important to me at the moment. I wanted Sirius to realize how much he means to me. How much I want him to be mine. All mine. Also, I want my friendships with Lily and the Marauders to be stronger than ever, and I wanted to lose all the people who are holding me back. The ones that I really don't talk to anymore. I don't need them, what I need are my best friends. I want us, by the end of the year to be like brothers and sisters James and I, well our friendship doesn't need any help. We are practically brother and sister now. This year is my time for change.

Smiling, I walked up to Gryffindor tower said the password and sat by my favorite spot at the window.

I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up a few hours later to someone picking me up. I was shocked for a moment because it was late and I wasn't fully awake. I looked up and saw James smiling down at me.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you. I just got back from my rounds and saw you sleeping so I was going to put you on the couch." He said.  
"Its ok. I was waiting for you anyways because I didn't know if you wanted to continue our talk from dinner this evening or something." I replied.  
" Sure, lets continue. So, you and Sirius. Do you like him?" he said at once.  
I smiled, this was so like James. Jumping right to the point.  
"Yes I do. I have since 5th year probably. I just wish I knew if he liked me or not. Me and you James were in the same predicament here. You like lily, Lily's not sure if she likes you. I like Sirius, I'm not sure if he likes me."  
"Yeah, it is funny how that turned out isn't it. Well all I can say is this, Sirius loves you. He has since 3rd year. So give him sometime. He will come around and realize that you're the one for him. Males were just so stubborn. We don't realize how much we want and need something until its staring us in the face.  
I laughed so hard at that.  
"Hahaha yes, that's true. Well, class begins tomorrow. I'm tired so ill see you bright and early tomorrow at breakfast. Love you James. " I said kissing him on his forehead.  
"Love you too sweetie, goodnight" he said kissing my forehead and jogging up the stairs.

What would I do without James? I thought smiling, as I fell asleep.


End file.
